


[假面骑士Drive][切刚][ABO/双A]本能

by WrubusandCadia



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrubusandCadia/pseuds/WrubusandCadia
Summary: 我流ABO世界观，双A注意短打车，不香，新手上路请注意文笔差，见谅
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 14





	[假面骑士Drive][切刚][ABO/双A]本能

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO世界观，双A注意  
> 短打车，不香，新手上路请注意  
> 文笔差，见谅

如果说有时候一个好斗的Alpha已经很麻烦了，那么两个好斗的Alpha凑在一起就是灾难。

诗岛刚喘着粗气倒在床的一角，腹部传来的钝痛让他下意识地弓起身体把自己团成一团。Chase的情况也没好到那儿去，他同样用手捂住腹部，呼吸沉重地躺在对角线的角落位置。

刚才他们两个互相往对方肚子上擂了一拳。

最先从疼痛中缓过来的是Chase，即使诗岛刚再怎么不想承认，Roidmude的恢复能力确实凌驾在人类之上。他手脚并用地爬到诗岛刚身边，试探性地将手覆盖在刚刚被他击中的位置。

如果不将血液揉开，那里很快就会发青发紫，Chase见人类没有继续打下去的意图，就放心地用手掌揉捏着那块肌肉。Roidmude手心的温度比平时要高，触碰皮肤时带来了更多隐约地疼痛和一点点安慰。

诗岛刚哼哼唧唧地享受着另一个Alpha能被教科书划为“讨好”的行为，他微微张开嘴，不出所料地用舌尖尝到了空气中蒸腾的信息素。

偶尔人类会庆幸Roidmude的发情期被程序严格地指控了，而他的发情期又正好和Chase的错开，否则两个发情期Alpha撞在一起的后果就是双双住进医院。

——他们两个很可能会打断对方的骨头。

要说为什么是偶尔，那是因为诗岛刚在大部分时间里并不怎么在乎这件事。

“Chase。”诗岛刚直接把人拽过来，直视对方因为发情期而泛红的眼眶。发情对Roidmude的影响有限，却依旧是有影响的。Chase白皙的面庞上难得带了点艳色，眼神也不像平时那样古井无波。他微皱着眉，浑身紧绷又僵硬。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

短暂的、温情脉脉地亲吻很快变成互相撕咬，他们两个可能永远也没办法进行一次黏糊糊的唇齿相交。诗岛刚坏心眼地用犬齿折磨对方厚实的下唇，满意地感受着那块软肉逐渐发烫红肿，而Chase不甘示弱地掐住他的下颚，撬开牙关攻城略地。

舌头划过上颚又横扫过口腔，过程中两个人的牙齿无数次磕在脆弱的口腔粘膜上，那些细小的伤口在Alpha强悍的身体素质下迅速复原，只留下一点甜腥味作为见证。

Chase的手滑进诗岛刚的裤子里，在揉捏了两把臀肉后就直奔那个隐秘的小口。

被干涩手指硬塞进来的感觉非常不好，诗岛刚咬了一口还在自己嘴里作乱的舌头。虽然疼痛有时确实是情事的催化剂，但肯定指的不是这种疼痛。

Roidmude的表情毫无悔意，红色的眼眶配上垂下的眼眸乍一看还有点委屈。

你委屈什么。人类咬牙，不顾体内那根乱动的手指，伸长了胳膊去拿就放在床头的润滑液。粗糙的指腹按着穴口的褶皱转了个圈，缺少润滑让那种触感粗糙到刺痛。

诗岛刚倒吸了口凉气，动作粗暴地把Chase从身体里薅出来，往那只手上倒了至少半瓶润滑液，又重新把它塞回去。

“刚。”Chase低声念叨着他的名字，将头凑在耳边亲吻磨蹭，嘴唇离后颈腺体的距离触手可及。诗岛刚头皮发紧，一半是因为两个人勃起的阴茎蹭在了一起，一半则是因为本能正尖叫着让他攻击眼前危险的同类。

任何两个Alpha都会因为基因作祟而对对方抱有敌意，何况其中一个正在发情期，要比平时更加具有攻击和侵略性。

但是他没有，诗岛刚放任Chase把润滑液抹得到处都是，黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，还有一小部分正顺着他的腿根往下流——不过别担心这一部分，床单总是要换的。

他甚至凑过去跟Chase交换了一个不那么温柔但足够煽情的吻，分开时故意发出“啵”的一声。

冰凉的液体很快就被肠道暖热，Chase又加了一根手指，这次很轻松就送了进去。他缓慢地抽送着，并不怎么有意地照顾对方的敏感点，却依旧引得诗岛刚呼吸急促起来。

人类温热的气息全打在耳廓上，温度好像从那个湿热的地方顺着指尖传导出来，很快就传遍全身，一层绯红色爬上Roidmude的脸颊。他的心躁动起来，动作却没有，依旧算是体贴的。

Chase低下头啃咬诗岛刚胸前的乳珠，Alpha的胸不像Omega那样柔软，不过得益于对方锻炼有佳，仍然有着不错的弧度。他一只手努力给对方做着扩张，一只手则将诗岛刚的手拉到胯下，放在两个人早就硬得不行的性器上。

断断续续地呻吟声被诗岛刚咬碎在齿间。他跨在那里久了，大腿都发酸起来，只能整个人靠在Chase身上不让自己软下去，手顺着Roidmude的指示裹住柱身上下活动。

手淫应该是每个Alpha的必备技能，但替自己和替两个人又是完全不同的体验。诗岛刚往前凑了一点，让小诗岛刚和小Chase能更好的蹭在一起。他吞咽了一下，手掌抚摩过敏感的头部又滑到底去揉捏囊袋，前端吐出的透明体液把他的手和阴茎都弄得湿漉漉的。

胸前不断传来的酥麻加上身后被开拓的胀痛，如果诗岛刚是个Omega，那么他现在肯定已经软了成一滩水，满脑子只剩下身前人的阴茎——其实也没多大差别，除了他们还得再忍着扩张一会儿。

Chase不应该这么温柔。诗岛刚咬上他的肩膀，在那白皙的过分的皮肤上留下一个牙印，继而以那里为圆心烙下一圈吻。

他们都见过Alpha发情的样子，那是Alpha征服欲和控制欲被最大激发出来的时刻。这也是为什么政府更提倡Alpha和Omega结合，因为Omega天生的体质能让他们以最小的伤害度过Alpha的发情期。

诗岛刚的思绪不知道怎么就飘到了两个人第一次做爱的场景，那可真是一场噩梦。年轻气盛又急不可耐不好好扩张就准备进正题的结果就是两个人都被疼了个半死，差一点连在一起上医院。

喉结处的一阵疼痛唤回了他的意识。

“刚。”Roidmude松开牙齿，眼神流露出淡淡的不满。“你在分心。”

明明已经快忍到极限，连动作都开始变得急切，却还有余力控诉人类的行为。被手指操的人是诗岛刚，Chase喘地却比他还厉害。Roidmude的眼里像蒙了一层雾，呼吸灼热得几乎发烫。

身后的手指已经加到了四根，在进出时带出一阵咕啾的水声，那个紧绷的小口已经逐渐柔软下来。诗岛刚环着Chase的脖子，强迫自己不要把一句话说得支离破碎。

“已经可以了。”他在喘息的间隙里说道。“进来吧，Chase。”

即使有了充足的扩张，进入的时候疼痛还是不可避免，Alpha的身体本身就不用于承欢。诗岛刚做着深呼吸，试图让自己的肌肉放松下来，而Chase则一点点缓慢但坚定地把自己的阴茎顶进去。

到达最深处之后两个人都松了一口气，如果说准备阶段Roidmude还能勉强忍住，那么被穴肉裹紧的触感简直能让人理智断线。他没等诗岛刚适应就挺动起来，诗岛刚张嘴想骂他，一开口声音却全堵在喉咙里，只剩下细碎的气音。

肠道里的褶皱被一寸一寸碾开，两个人几乎严丝合缝地嵌在一起，身体被从内部打开、被填满带来了一种奇异的满足感。人类半仰着头，眼神迷离，一时间意识全集中在身后对方的动作上。

Chase看着青年无意识露出的洁白脖颈，毫不犹豫地咬了上去，仔细地用牙齿研磨，直到那里的皮肤都开始泛红才停下。

本能告诉每一个Alpha：喉咙是每一个生物的致命弱点，在狼群里，弱者会自动向头狼展示喉咙以示效忠。诗岛刚对此没什么反应，他只是把腿张得更开了点，低头亲吻Chase的头顶。

Roidmude的动作并不快，但插入的极深，每一下都力度十足地顶在最深处。被送进体内的润滑液总会在阴茎抽出时被带出一部分，下一刻又被重新挤进去，有些被挂在了穴口周围，跟之前的糊在一起。

房间里的信息素浓郁得近乎实质，在情欲里晕晕乎乎的诗岛刚怀疑张开嘴就能尝到芬达汽水的甜味。那些化学分子现在不仅粘在诗岛刚裸露的皮肤上，更粘在更为私密且内部的位置上。

如果让伴侣沾染上自己的信息素以此来宣誓所有权，那么现在自己岂不是从里到外都是Chase的？

他几乎要被自己的想法逗笑了，全然不顾从开始就咆哮不断的本能。

Alpha说，你要毫不屈服于自己的同类，要挑战他们，击败他们，摧毁他们。

诗岛刚则告诉自己，他只想亲吻眼前的Roidmude。

“Chase。”

人类把Roidmude拉进一个吻里，一个温柔的吻里。

“再快点。”

Chase的动作徒然凶猛起来，像是终于挣脱了无形的束缚，终于有了点平日里战斗时的风采，直接，凶狠，致命。

之前被压抑在胸口的呻吟声全被逼了出来，甜腻的声音让诗岛刚差点没敢认。他整个人都随着Roidmude的律动摇摆，只能紧紧搂着Chase维持平衡，因为手指太过用力而在对方身上留下一道道红痕。

性器每一下都捣在敏感点上，一波一波的快感潮水般涌上来，又汇集在小腹周围。他早就没抚慰自己的阴茎了，那根东西却仍然硬得要爆炸，前端不断吐出透明的液体。

诗岛刚觉得自己几乎要被操成一个Omega了，连体内那个已经退化的器官也在被反复摩擦中生出一点渴望的疼痛来。

——如果Chase能捣开那片软肉，把精液灌进来，或许他会怀上一个孩子，属于他们两个人的孩子。

这个想法一蹦出来，终于引爆了之前已经累积到极限的快感。诗岛刚只觉得眼前白光一闪，阴茎抽动着射了出来，精液全都溅在Chase的肚皮上，还在滑稽地往下流。Chase也加快了冲刺速度，随即在人类高潮后不断收紧的甬道里释放。

一时间两个人谁都没有动，都沉浸在高潮的余韵里，最后还是诗岛刚嫌压在身上的Roidmude太沉，把人给推开踉跄去了厨房倒水喝。他顺便也给Chase接了一杯，无论是哪个性别，在发情期都需要大量补充水分以保证身体的正常运转。

Chase接过水杯，喝着水眼睛却盯着诗岛刚，准确的说是盯着诗岛刚的腰部以下，人类完全没管自己身后是多么的一塌糊涂，刚刚被射进去的精液正混着润滑液缓慢地顺着双腿流下来，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。

没人在乎地板的清洁。

诗岛刚任他盯，大大方方地看回去。Chase虽然已经射过一次，阴茎还是半勃的状态，Alpha的发情期没那么容易度过，即使没有Omega做额外刺激，也需要射精两到三次才能恢复。

所以说这事儿还没完。

Roidmude伸手把站在床边的人类拉进怀里，诗岛刚干脆凑过去吻他，一个没忍住又上了牙齿，把一个好不容易才营造起来黏糊糊气氛的亲吻又变得激烈起来。

“刚。”情欲的火还没熄灭就被重新撩拨起来，Chase把他的Alpha抱在怀里，转而去亲他中意的雪白脖颈，执着地想在那里刻上印记。Roidmude柔软厚实的嘴唇轻轻划过人类后颈的腺体，犬齿戳在上面又迅速离开，但是始终没有真正突破那层薄薄的皮肤。

“你要是想咬就咬下去。”诗岛刚懒洋洋地歪头，不在发情期的他此刻还在不应期，没有Chase那么好的精力。

Alpha被Alpha标记象征着什么？

人类并没有考虑很多，反正如果Chase标记了他，他总会在自己的发情期再标记回去。

Chase闻言反而挪开了自己的嘴唇，但胯下的东西越发精神起来。Roidmude把怀里的人类抱的更紧。

“刚，可以来第二次了么？”

诗岛刚转头向他的Alpha露出一个挑衅的笑。

“随时奉陪。”

END


End file.
